True Reason
by Idiotic Tramp
Summary: 'It's going to be okay,' he said. Because a running wimp in boxers is totally okay. Like her brother would say, 'this is karma, isn't it.' Sigh. OC-centric. ?xOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my first story with an OC. Fairly logical, since this is also my first story. Anyway, it's OC-centric and next to the main OC, are there some other, smaller, OC's. Like her family etc. I hope you don't mind! But if you do, I apologize, but I guess this story is just not your thing! I suggest looking for another one that suits you. :)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I **_**do **_**own my OC, Furuyama Mayu. I also own her family and the other OC's, if they are later needed in the story.**

**Enjoy~!**

_Let's begin._

Mayu plays a bit with her food. Even though smashed potatoes are her favorite, she was nervous. Her stomach was going wild. Her brother would say shamelessly that it is time for chocolate, blood and pads. (Un)fortunately, it is not that simple. Tomorrow is her fir-

"Don't play with your food, Mayu," Mayu looks up "you're not a kid." Her mother gave her a scolding look. She sighed when her brother coughed, as if asking, ''really?''

Her eyebrowns knit together in a frown. "I don't want to see you choke, do it somewhere else," she says while looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"At least, I eat." He gave her still full plate a glance. "Are you diëting again?" He knows how much he annoys her with that question. And yes, it was effective. Like always.

"Of course not! I've never even done that." To prove her point even more, she put a rather big amount of potatoes in her mouth. If she could, she would stick her tongue out to him. Even if it is childish, he deserves it. Kind of.

"That's a first." He smirked. "Didn't think you are capable of that. I'm so proud of you."

She almost glared. Almost. She gulped down her potatoes. "Your sarcasm isn't wanted. And I am just not in the mood to eat. let me be a bundle of nerves in peace." She said it without thinking. Now her brother is going to be annoying as hell about it. Even though he is 19, he is an annoying idiot. Well, sometimes he is nice. If he needs something from her.

"You wound me!" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm serious now." That's a first. "Don't give me that look, I know what you're thinking! Teenagers these days." He sais with a cracked, old voice. She smiles.

"Yes, yes, I am sorry, grandfather."

"That's better! So, what's with ya?" he asked honestly curious.

"Tomorrow is going to be my first day at Namimori High." He looked honestly curious, so she didn't mind saying it. He isn't that childish to make fun of that, right? Don't answer that.

"Awwh! Our little Ma-chan is nervous to go to school," he said in a high-pitched voice, as if he was talking to a baby, "there is no need to stress Ma-chan, nobody is going to eat you. You're not attractive enough for that." You're not helping me, brother.

"I hate you." Of course she didn't mean it, that was kind of obvious. She hoped.

"Don't talk like that, Mayu! He is your brother," her mother scolds her. She sighed. "Yes, mother." She still gave her brother a glare. He knowing that she really didn't like that joke, says the following,

"I didn't mean it, Mayu. But seriously, are you that nervous? You're even easier to annoy. And that is saying something." She already knew that, thanks for pointing that out brother. But apparently, he wasn't done yet. "Are you also on period?"

"How funny." Sarcasm was dripping of her voice as she focused her attention on her plate with cold potatoes. He really didn't when to shut up, did he? No wonder he has no contact, next to her, with females.

Before it could go even farther, their mother finally said something about his behaviour. "Behave yourself! It is rude to ask that. Even more during dinner." He sighed and knew he really did go to far. "Yes, mother."

"I honestly wonder if you're really 19." Their mother sighs almost dissapointed. Mayu couldn't hold back a snicker. Her mother noticed it and winked at her.

Her brother, noticing the wink, "It's a complot! That's not fair."

"The world is not fair." She quoted exactly what her brother said yesterday, when he took her chocolate and ate it somehow in one bite. It was Milka chocolate! Eating that in one bite is a sin.

"This is karma, isn't it?"

"Nope, you're just idiotic enough to get yourself so easily in these kind of situations," she sharply replied.

"Whatever you want."

The rest of dinner was in silence, her brother apparently finally got the hint and stopped with being annoying. He even completley shut up. It was not as if she minded, but the silence gave her the space to worry ahout tomorrow. God, it is never good with her. She was almost annoying herself with her behaviour. Her eyebrowns knitted in a frown. What if nobody would like her tomorrow? True enough, she was used to not having none to no friends, but it doesn't make it that better. If she thought she is annoying, what would her classmates think? Probably nothing positive.

Her thoughts halted when she heard the noise of a screaching stool. The sound got her back in reality. Focusing her attention to what, or better who, caused the noise. Her brother. She wasn't the only one who was looking at someone else, her brother was looking directly at her.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Mayu," she blinked, is he giving her... hope? "it isn't that bad. I'm also fairly sure it will be okay." He than focused his attention on their mother. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes.'' Her mother normally wouldn't allow it yet, but the clear adult display made her accept his request.

Mayu put her chin in the palm of her hand and smiled. He could be kind.

But apparantly, he wasn't done yet. When he was almost out of sight he said, ''Your face could scare anyone. All the creeps would leave you alone.'' and before she knew it, he was gone. She couldn't even get her revenge.

Damn brother.

_Next morning._

What she liked about her own body was that it had an own biological alarm clock. No annoying ringing wake up call, just a peacefull begin of the day. That always gave her the feeling her day would begin good. Her, not wanting to get woken up with a headache giving noise, never used an alarm clock. If she had an own biological alarm clock, why would she let herself suffer in the morning? Indeed. There is no reason for that.

Sadly though, her body failed her. Maybe it was because of the nervousness, but that isn't important at the moment. Because her body was being a jerk, she got something even worse than a regular alarm clock wake up. You wouldn't think that there is something even worse than an alarm clock, but apparently there is. It's much worse.

An annoying brother that wakes you up. With water. Cold water. Ice cold water.

At least it is effective! He thought cheerily.

Seems like movies do speak some truth.

Sadly, poor Mayu didn't think as positive about it like that. She didn't really think much in the morning, anyway. ''You son of a gun! This is ice cold water! What were you thinking?!"

"That it would wake you up. I wanted to see if it is effective,'' he said calmly with a infuriating smile displayed on his lips that was simply enraging her even more. And his careless answer didn't help her mood up.

"Don't "little sis" me! Why would you wake me up anyway? I have my own clock and that one works good enough." She was now sitting, while her brother was at the end of her bed with the now empty bucket in his right hand. Her bed and herself are completely wet, while he was completely dry. It simply made her even more mad.

"Because you needed to wake up. Seems like your great biological alarm didn't do his work. You should thank me."

She blinked owlishly. "Didn't work?" she asked dumbly. All useless anger simply left her body.

"Yes," he said the following slowly to emphasize his statement more, "d-i-d n-o-t w-o-r-k." Making her gain a tick mark. "It was arrogant to think it would work forever. Even worse, you probably will get late at school if you don't hurry the hell up."

It finally dawned up on her. If she isn't going to do her daily routine now, she was going to get late. Without even needing another push, she trows her wet blanket roughly of her body. Careless enough to make it fall on the ground. Without missing a beat, ran she sluggishly out of her bedroom.

Even though she did it al in a hurry, he could still her her voice saying, "Thanks." It was in the same manner as her behaviour, hurried, but he heard it. It almost made him smile.

"No problem, little sis."

It fell on deaf ears, she was already out of the room and in the bathroom. Her eyes are focused on the rather big mirror above the sink. She could conclude one thing of her own reflection: she looks like crap. Her hair in a messy and lazy bun with hair sticking everywhere. Couple that with a sluggish pajamas, and you get a hobo-look a like. She trows a handful water in her face to halt her thoughts. If she is going to think too much, she would get even less time and it would be guaranteed that she would be late.

She spit out her tooth paste after brushing her teeth. When finally back in her room, something unexpected happened.

She falls.

Yes, she just fell. She somehow tripped because of her blanket. Her darn blanket. It's almost embarrassing that she fell because of her blanket. Fortunately, nobody saw it. Her brother would tease her about it all week. She stands up and didn't even took the time to place her blanket safely on her bed. Roughly grabbing her hairbrush from her desk, she almost yelled when she trips. Again.

Damn blankets these days.

Finally learning it, put she the the blanket slowly and safely on her bed to prevent another make out scene with the floor. With the brush that she still holds, is she slowly brushes her hair. Even though she needs to hurry, (and those falls weren't giving her more time!), she also needs to look good, and if she is rough or hurried with her hair, it would not look that.. Nice. Scratch that, it would look like shit.

And she wanted to give a good impression, of course!

Crud. She forget she still needs to get dressed. At least it isn't hard to choose, seeing that she needs to wear a uniform. It has her plus points, she supposes. She doesn't need a hour a day anymore to choose what she wears. Normally, choosing today would be even worse, she wanted to give a good impression, and she just knows that she would be even pickier than normal. And that's saying something.

She grabbed the uniform she had placed yesterday on her stool. It consisted of a crispy white long or short sleeved button up shirt, depending on the weather, a black pleated skirt, socks and a red bow. You could choose between navy coloured and white socks. Knee length or higher. She choosed for white mid-thigh stocks, better known as stockings. But somehow, you could still see a bit of leg skin. Oh well, she didn't care that much. And as last, even if it has nothing to do with her uniform, her white horloge.

She let her hair loose. Maybe it would get that breez-y effect and her hair would sway attractively in the fresh breeze.

Yes, no. Maybe all these animes were finally influencing her brain. In a bad way. Like alcohol. That sounded weird, how could a innocent, well the one she watched are. How could that influence your brain like alcohol? That's just weird. That's like saying that anime is like drugs and you can get addicted to it. Pfffftt, yeah right.

Okay, maybe you could get addicted to it.

And no, she is not living proof of that.

Okay, maybe she is.

She almost facepalmed when it dawned upon her how stupid she was. She was in darn time need, and what is she doing? Having some idiotic dialogue (or monologue?) with herself.

They live in a sad world. With sad people. Like, you know, imbeciles like her. Did she just say the world is imbecil-ish? What is wrong with her in the morning?

Wait. She didn't even want to know. God, where is it going with her?

But of course, she didn't get an answer. She didn't really want one anyway, is it bad that you're scared of knowing what is going to happen with you? Probably.

Maybe she should have done her hair just in a bun. Yes, that would've been a good idea. There wouls be no weird and confusing dialogues (or monologues?), no weird breeze-thingy, no discovery of being living proof of the fact that anime is addicting. Wait, it is actually a really good idea. Without thinking twice about it, put she her hair in a high and neatly looking bun. She used a red and white polka dot bandana as a headband with a bow in her hair to complete it. She looked good, if she could say so herself.

No dramatic hair breeze though.

''You're still alive?" she heard her brother call out. "It's getting late. You need to hurry up."

She completely forgot! She runs quickly and hurried down the stairs. Fortunately, there were no blankets, so that did go smoothly. That's the first thing in the morning that was going well, maybe her (nonexistent) luck finally did its work!

"You have 10 minutes to eat, put your shoes on and get to your class."

...Or maybe not.

She somehow dumped a toast with jam in her mouth and gave her brother a sluggish wave. Putting on her brown penny loafers, she was already buttoning on her school jacket, and before her brother could see it, she was out. With her messanger bag,

Still 6 minutes.

She was running now. The wind swayed a gentle breeze. Who is she joking? The once light breeze was replaced by a harsh wind because of her sprinting against the course of the wind. Nice. Even though she loved to run, the former breeze made breathing harder for her, and made her want to stop sprinting and get a decent breathing. But of course, she couldn't. She wanted to get on time. She checked her horloge, she still had 5 and a halve minut.

When she -finally- arrived at school, she was panting. Both hands on a knee respectively, is she gasping for air. Even if she was fast, not thát fast, mind you, her stamina is crap. In better words, her stamina is not on the same level as her speed.

Check on horloge. A minut.

She is going to be late.

She tries to fix her hair a bit and make her now wrinkled uniform look better, while walking in to the school. I mean, if she was going to be late, why not in style? Fashionable late is awesome!

The teachers won't appreciate it though.

Unfortunately, her bun was now really messy, loose and not something she wanted. She wanted to give a good impression, darn it. Her uniform also wasn't perfectly wrinkleless.

Why couldn't she have an appereance that would stay decent after having a run in the wind? Is this karma?

She wouldn't know from what she would get karma, but she has done many bad things in her life. And that chocolate chip cookie yesterday that she maybe has stolen did not make her more innocent.. It would be kind of cool if things like stealing chocolate chip cookies would make you more innocent. But than the world wouldn't make any sense.

She also didn't make any sense, so it is not so bad, she supposes. But she also is bad, so than the world would be bad too? Maybe it's a bad idea. Like most ideas that are born in her head. Those are also bad. Just like her bad self.

Why did she use the word bad so many times?

She almost screeched when she noticed she was getting completely of topic again. During her _intelligent _thinking, she stopped with walking. It frustrated her to no end that her mind was even messier than normal. And that is saying something. Nothing positive, though.

When finally inside the school, she changed her outside shoes for the rather comfortable in-school-shoes-thingies. It weren't slippers, but something more comfortabl-y. Not that she minded. Those penny loafers are ugly anyway.

She just noticed, but there was no other human activity next to her in the hallways. Was she so late? She better start fast-walking!

Luckily, she already knows where she needs to go. Now she just needed to know where her class is. This is going to be hard, isn't it?

She adjusted the strap of her bag, (these things hurt!). And just walked in a random direction. This was going to be hard. She could feel it. The burning feeling in her stomach, and the warning bells were ringing as if they enjoyed making her feel (even more!) nervous.

Or she was just being pessimistic again and she was imagining things.

She sighed and didn't even mind herself anymore. After walking helplessy for a while, she sighed again. Why couldn't her class just be somewhere close! Like on her right side. She decided to humor herself and the brunette focused her attention to her right side. Her eyes widen! That is her class, maybe she finally had some luck!

Just trolling. Her, and luck? Nope. Ain't gonna happen.

She just wanted to wallow in self-pity, why did she have so much bad luck today? Why couldn't karma be an ass on another day? When she was locked up and safe in her room, for example.

Not going to happen. Karma was called a bitch for a reason, right?

She massaged her temples and looked at her horloge. She was already 10 minutes lost with being some lonely kid roaming through her school where she didn't understand a flip of. Sighing, again, she looked at her left. She already knows it wouldn't bring any good results, but hey, who knows?

B12.

That sounds familiar. Like, wasn't her class B12?

Oh.

She wanted to squeel like a hopeless fangirl who saw her idol in real life for the first time. A smile pulled on her lips. She had found it! Maybe karma isn't so bad. Or some other god favored her somehow. Oh, who cares! She finally had found her class. Without a second thought, she walked to her soon-to-be-class. Finally! Maybe everything is going to be alright. Her confidence just sky-rocketed. Maybe they would even like her. There was no need to get nervous!

That is what she thought until her stomach thought it would be nice to be an ass. She also felt even more nervous. Her hands were now sweaty palms and her knees were getting weak. It finally dawned upon her again, this is her first day of her High school. She was late, everyone probably already has friends, seeing that she came in the middle of the year. Ugh. She wasn't ready for this shit. Why did she get so arrogant after getting luck? Hah. It wasn't even luck, finding your classroom after 10 minutes.

She gulped down something that was in her throath that made her feel even more hopeless. She really needed to do this. She needs to face her fears.

Kind of pathetic thay her fear is the first day on a new school for her. She shakes her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts. She wasn't helping herself! Taking a deep breath, she knocks three times on the door. Even if she is late, she is going to be polite enough to knock three times. Or at least look polite.

''Come inside.'' It was a gruffy, old voice. That didn't help her confidence. Okay, now she is straight out scared.

With clammy hands clamped she her hand around the door knob. Her heart is beating in her chest. She slowly opens the door.

**Yes, this is my attempt of a cliffhanger.**

**This is my first story and I'm a bit nervous about it. Probably like most. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts about the story, so please take the time to write them in a review down. **

**I will try to update fast as possible! But I already know for sure, that next week I have already written the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Idiotic Tramp is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**This is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got some nice feedback of my first chapter, and I really liked that! It made my day~ I also got some constructive critism from a friend, and I hope I can get better with her tips. I know you will read this, and I hope you know I'm really, really thankful!**

**To all the others that took the time to read my story, thanks! **

**Warnings: OC-centric and some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I **_**do **_**own my OC, Furuyama Mayu. I also own some other small OC's, like her family.**

**Enjoy! **

_Let's begin._

She opens the door with a hard beating heart in her chest. She almost feels like some middle school girl with a puppy-love crush for one of her upperclassmen. The idea would have made her snort normally, but at the moment she wasn't really in the mood for a stupid comparising, even if it is funny.

She gulps. The uncomfortable block in her throat is present again. How nice. Just what she needs. She felt him come back when she noticed _all _eyes are focused on her. She normally was perfectly fine with attention, it wasn't as if she liked much of it, but she could handle it.

...When she isn't already some nervous stressball.

Now it just made her even more nervous. She wanted to play with the hem of her blouse, but than she would show she is nervous. And she didn't really like showing weakness to other people next to her family. She sometimes was even hesitant with telling them about things that bother her and made her uncomfortable. Like she already said, telling her weaknesses is not her favorite hobby.

So, with big steps walks she to the teacher. Her head puts she high in the air, and it looks like she oozed confidence. Her shoulders were relaxed, but strong at the same time. Her back was perfectly straight and she looks like she is an elite. She gives the teacher a lazy and careless smile. You know, that one when you want to look badass, but still cool? Yes, that one. Everyone looks impressed by the display of confidence. She couldn't help but smirk inwardly. She is the boss. No, wait, a que-

''Furuyama!" the teacher calls almost _angry _out.

She answers intelligent back, ''Huh?" She was so wrapped up in her fantasy that she didn't even notice that the teacher was calling her out of her day dream. _Oops._

"I was trying to get you out of your daydreams, miss! First, you come too late and than you have the nerve to completely ignore me and daydream! That doesn't look good, Furuyama."

As if she didn't already notice that.

Somehow, the daydreaming made her nervousness go a bit. It somehow relaxed her enough to get some sass back. Not that she minds, the stomach-turning wasn't nice. She was still a bit nervous, but less. When her posture was sluggish before, isn't that bad anymore. Her back is straighter, her shoulders were still rigid, but it wasn't that noticeable. That some daydreaming would make you more confident is something she needs to remember. However, her palms are still sweaty.

Finally having a decent amount of courage to talk, she said, "I apologize, sir. But I did not know the way fully around the school yet. I'm a new student and I hope you would forgive my insolence," she got even bolder and added with a sarcastic twist, "_sir."_

She somehow was getting bolder by the second. It looked for her like the teacher and her were the only ones in the classroom. She somehow didn't feel the eyes from all her classmates on her anymore. Her attention is entirely focused on winning against her teacher. Even though it wasn't even a challenge, she saw it like that. Call it childish, but... Wait. It's really just childish. There are no valid arguments against that statement.

Mayu's teacher didn't even notice that she was sarcastic. That didn't make hem less grumpy, he is always grumpy. He is for a reason known as, ''Grumpy old man''. Even though he is in his late thirties. The name is still fitting. He already had a wrinkly face. Not the old-grandpa kind, but he still has the amount that made him stand out from people of his same age. Not in a good way, I can assure you that.

The teacher pushes his glasses up while giving her a disdainful look. ''Fine. Your excuse is accepted,'' he said gruffily. Mayu mentally smirked. 1-0 for her. Even if it is a one-sided contest, literally. She walks normally and not nervous to the middle in the class. But then she looked at her right. She finally noticed that her class was looking at her.

Darn.

Her stomach churned like an ocean during a heavy storm. Why did she needs to do this? She is inmeadiatly not that confident anymore. Her shoulders got completely rigged again and the annoying block in her throat took the time to visit her. She gulps him down, hoping it would stay away. She took a deep, but somehow unnoticeable, breath. She felt a bit calmer now, and less nervous-stressball-ish.

It seems like the teacher noticed she wouldn't begin with introducing herself, he takes lead and says, ''this is Mayu Furuyama. She is a new student, who clearly does not know the way-" it feels like he was mocking her "-so help her if she needs it. Or there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?" He didn't even wait for an anwer. "Good." She blinked. The whole class is silent and some even look afraid, are they so afraid of him? Maybe she should be a bit politer with him.

The teacher focuses his attention on Mayu. "I'm Kawasaki Sasuke, call me Kawasaki-sensei, or sensei. Names other than those are not allowed, and I _will_ punish you if you use another name. Clear?"

"Crystal clear, Kawasaki-sensei."

He nodded in approval, but he didn't look particulary impressed.. "Go sit next to Arata Sugiyama. Sugiyama, raise your arm," he ordered gruffily.

A boy in the back of the class raises his arm. He has short, light brown hair with honey colored eyes. He is obviously a foreigner, even if his first- and last name are Japanese. Mayu adjusts the strap of her bag and gives the teacher a nod. "Yes, sensei." The eyes of her classmates were still boring holes in her back, she was getting used to it. But it stil was not a pleasant feeling.

She walks quickly to the back of the class. The boy, Arata, looks like a nice person. But he was sitting next to nobody, for some reason. She mentally shrugged, it is none of her business. She quickly sits down on the wooden school stool. It is dark brown and it is obvious in a good condition. She gives the boy next to her a small smile, he smiles hesitantly back.

She takes the needed materials out of her back, while trying to make sure she did not make to much noise. She did not want to get on this teacher's bad side. The class is obviously for a reason tame. And she didn't want to find out what those _consequences _are. But by the reaction of class, it is better she didn't.

She looks at her side when she felt something, or better said _someone _poke her shoulder. The owner of the hand was the nice-looking guy, Arata Su-Suja thingy, He shoves a small and folded paper on her small, wooden table. It was unseen by the lecturing teacher. She gave him a uncertain look, but he was already looking at the teacher. He is trying to play it cool. She opened the small and folded paper to look at the context.

_Hi, I'm Sujiyama Arata - Arata _was scribbled on the paper. He didn't really have a nice handwriting. It looked like the regular middle-school pupil handwriting. It is still readable, though.

_Hello, I'm Furuyama Mayu. But Mayu is okay. - Mayu. _Writes she as nice as possible. Her handwriting wasn't the most beautiful, but it wasn't unreadable either. She looks up, and watches the teacher with the eyes of a hawk, while folding the paper discreetly. When he turned his back on them, shoves she the small letter to Arata.

_I would've called you Mayu, anyway. I don't like being formal! As offer, you can call me Arata - Arata_. The paper was shoved under her book. She folds it open, curious about the context. She smiles while reading it. It is obvious he didn't mean to offend or to be rude. He probably is really casual with such things.

she bites on the back on her pen, thinking on what she should write back. When she got it she wrote as neatly as possible, _Thanks, I suppose. Can I ask you something? - Mayu. _She is still curious about something, and he seems like a nice guy. She hopes he would not mind, and if he did, than she could ask it someone else.

He replied fast. _Sure! I wouldn't want to be vicitm of those consequences - Arata. _Is he capable of reading minds or something?

Getting even more curious because of his answer, wrote she quickly the followingdown, _That's exactly what I want to talk..write about. What kind of punishment would you get? I know it's something harsh, seeing that everyone looked like a frightened rabbit. - Mayu. _She folded it neatly under the table and looks up to the teacher. She wanted an answer on her question, it would not do well if she would get caught. Or better said, _they _would get caught, both their names were written on it, more prove wouldn't be needed. When he turned his back to her peers to write something on the blackboard, shoves she swiftly the little paper to her brunette classmate.

The reply was rather late, and it looked like he had used an eraser multiple times. The paper was abused. Paper-abuse! She snorts because of her own bad joke. Finally focusing her attention on what he had written, and not how ugly the paper has gotten, she reads,_ Believe me, you _don't _want to know. Let me tell you, it's not pretty - Arata _. She probably isn't going to get it out of him. Oh well, maybe someone is going to break a rule, and she would see what the teacher's version is of _harsh consequenses._

Still being a bit dissapointed, she replied shortly back,_ Well, if you say so. - Mayu._

_I will show you around! - Arata _. He probably noticed she is a bit dissapointed and tried to lift the mood up. She smiled a bit to his predictable, but nice move. She smirked inwardly when she thought about a suitable response.

She didn't take much time writing, _Excuse me? Maybe I don't want that. How rude of you. - Mayu. _A bit guilt-tripping isn't that bad, right? People response's are always amusing when she pulled the guilt-trip-action.

His reply was the fastest of all. _Oh, I'm sorry, dude! I didn't mean it like that - Arata _. It looks like he is really sorry, she almost smiles. He is a really nice guy, with predictable answers. Taking a bit of pity on him, she wrote, _I was joking. I would really appreciate it, Arata-san .- Mayu._

_Drop the -san, I don't like it. Too formal - Arata _ She should have known.

_I noticed you do not like formal things. I have eyes, you know. - Mayu. _she replies sassy.

_I think I might really like you! You looked uncomfortable when you came in. How much does such a personality change cost? - Arata _. So she was really obvious. Great.

_More than you could afford. Your jokes are getting worse by the second, by the way. - Mayu. _She hopes he would not take it too personally, she is just teasing him. But his first sentence makes her smile a bit.

_You wound me! _Apparently, he knew she is just teasing him. _Don't you love me anymore? But too bad. I thought I would want to buy one for the teacher. He is a grumpy old man. Did you already know he is called "grumpy old man" by the students? - Arata _. The name is really fitting, she concludes when she thought about his behaviour and after a short look at his face.

_I never did. ;) I don't think it would be effective for someone like him. And no, I didn't know yet. I am new, remember? It's fitting, though. - Mayu. _If the teacher would read this, they would be fucked. The idea gives her a small thrill, but the rational part of her mind says it's stupid to endanger herself to his punishment. She ignores it, she likes talking with Arata.

_You've got some sass! But maybe you have some connection, or are you some secret spy - Arata _. He is amusing. He wasn't so naïve and stupid to really think she really is a secret spy of course, but that made it even funnier.

She is just going with the flow of the conversation when she wrote, _Sorry, dude, but I am no secret spy. I have super powers, though. - Mayu. _She doesn't know why she just wrote _superpowers _of all the things she could choose from. She blames it on the flow!

The paper she received is crispy and perfectly white. It didn't look paper-abused, like the former one. It almost made her sad that she already knew, just _knows _that he would end up similair to the former one. Does that mean that the former one is his senpai? Or is he already wrinkled and completely ripped? If that's the case, R.I.P. Paper Senpai. After crying her little heart out, focuses she her attention on what Arata has written on Paper Kohai. _That sure sounds awesome. What kind? - Arata _. He apparently understands she's just joking, that never happened yet. People didn't understand her jokes and she would be left in an awkward silence, while the other person thought she is crazy. It happens too many times.

She grins as she thinks about what to write. _I don't know. It's in my journey to find it out and explore them. - Mayu. _It made her think about the most animes she watched, most of the times there is this guy, who is weak, and he gets better and better and explores his powers. Probably for character development, or something like that.

_You sure you have powers? :P - Arata _The smiley says it all.

If some old classmates were here, they would fully agree with this. _No, I'm fantasizing about them. I am secretly just crazy. - Mayu._

_That explains it! - Arata. _She couldn't help but snort.

_I take offense to that. Now I am going to cry like a baby in a corner. - Mayu. _It isn't even guilt-tripping anymore, just being sarcastic as hell.

_I hope for you that the teacher won't notice you - Arata. _Now she thinks about it, her teacher still hasn't noticed that they were doing this. Even if he made her peers shiver in their stool, he isn't observant, is he? Maybe it is because of his age, he looks really old. But why wouldn't he be called ''grumpy grandpa'' than? That would make more sense, right? Or is she being an idiot?

_I'm a secret spy, you said so yourself. - Mayu._

_Didn't you say you aren't? - Arata._

_Those are details. Details are to be forgotten. - Mayu. _

After getting used to fast replies, she wonders why he still hasn't replied yet after 5 minuts. Does it have to do anything with the teacher? That would be the only logical thing, he probably didn't want to get caught. Being victim of those _consequences _probably didn't sound to nice, anyway.

Or maybe she bored him.

That would be a pity, she did like talking to him. She doesn't know him that well yet, but he is amusing and he interested her. You have probably already noticed.

Finally taking the time the look what the teacher is doing, notices she that she couldn't find him. She looks at her left, wanting to know what the deal is with him. Her eyes widen slightly when she notices _that the teacher was right next to her. _It looked like Kawasaki-sensei is explaining the subject to Arata personally, it also seems like he has a hard time understanding it, judging by the lost look in his eyes. Apparently, English isn't his best subject, completely contrasting with her. She really likes English, it is just a pity that their teacher is...grumpy.

Well, at least she didn't bore him.

Why did she care that much about him, anyway? It's ridiculous how fast she clings at him. They don't know each other _that _long. Love on first sight? Damn, no. Friendship on first sight? She supposes so. But he also is the one who is going to lead her around, and the first person in her class whom she has contact with. It wasn't as if someone could offer that when she sits next to Arata. But he also could have not offered to lead her around. She shrugges carelessly. Details are meant to be forgotten, you know?

''Do you understand the subject, Furuyama?'' Kawasaki-sensei asks. He probably just wants to look good, or he was just doing his job. She answers curtly, ''yes.'' English is her best subject, and she knows it and is damn proud of it too. She also wants him gone, or at least somewhere where he can't see them directly and where they don't have him breathing in their necks. The rational part of her mind didn't agree with her thinking though. _He is just doing his job, you know. You cannot blame him for that. _She sighs when she notices how childish her thoughts were. He wasn't even that bad. Well, at least not bad enough to be labeled with _breathing in someone neck. _

Kawasaki-sensei's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, "Good. If there is something, you could ask me." He nods at them and walks to someone else who is asking for help. She elbows Arata lightly in his side, wanting to get his attention. When the brunette boy turns to her, whispers she, ''Why did he come here?'' Even though she already knows it, she still asked him.

''I am not good in English, and he keeps an eye on me,'' he says shamelessly. She shrugs, it seems like his is doing his job kind of good.

''Ahh...'' She didn't really know what to answer. He notices it and says, ''It's nothing too bad, and my grade did go a bit up. But sometimes it's just too much to understand in a sort amount of time, so it is not that enjoyable at times.''

So that's what just happened. She bites on her lip, a habit she has for some time. It isn't something she does while she is nervous, but it is just a normal habit. And it wasn't like she bites hard, so her lips didn't rip. Getting back at the former subject, she says, ''That sucks,'' rather lamely. She didn't really know what to say, talking on a paper is much easier.

''Yeah.'' The following silence is awkward. She coughs and focuses for the first time during lesson on the given lecture. Even if he is a grumpy, old man, he can explain properly. Maybe it's because of his age, and has he much experience with such things. Kawasaki-sensei probably is already used to lecturing.

_**RING**_

The bell just rang, Mayu wordlessly put her books in her bag, wanting to go as fast as possible to her next lesson. Once being late is bad enough, she didn't already want to come on someone's bad side on her first day of school. But before she could even take a step, rang the voice of her teacher through the classroom.

''Don't forget to do your homework and to study the given pages.'' He pushed his glasses up, and continues, ''Now you are allowed to go. Until the next lesson.''

Everyone obediently puts their books and write material in their bags. She takes a small, wrinkled paler out of her pocket and reads it. Her next lesson is Japanese and in class B03. Now that she knows that, is it a good idea to go to her next class.

Now she just needs to find out _where _class B03 is.

The whole class is walking out of the classroom, so she quickly follows them out of the classroom. With big and hurried steps catches she up with them. So, now she is out of her class, but what now? She didn't know where she is supposed to go. She quickly turns around when she feels that someone put his/her hand on her right shoulder. She sighs in relief when she sees it is just Arata, and not some creep.

He trows his hands up, making himself look innocent. ''Wooo! Calm down, it's just me, no need to be scared. '' She gives him a small push. ''I wasn't scared. It were my reflexes!" she denies it heatedly.

He pockets his hands in the pockets of his black school uniform trousers. "I've heard that one before. It's getting old.'' He winks at her with a smile.

She snorts. "I can say the same about your jokes," she fires back.

He fakes a hurt look. "How could you say that? They are original, and-"

"-they are lame," she cuts him off while giving him a small smirk. He blinks because of her cut-off and that she ended his sentence. Not that he wanted to say that, but he couldn't help but smile slightly. ''That's not nice to say!'' He sings the last part, ''Why you gotta be so rude~?''

She laughes when she heards the lyrics. She recognizes it from the song _Rude,_ she forgot what the name of the band is though. She didn't really like the song in general, but that one sentence just keeps hanging in your head. Like bubblegum under you shoe after you stepped on it. But the song lyrics are a bit less annoying though.

"I am not rude, I am just honest~,'' she sing-songs in the exact same manner back.

''Touché.'' She couldn't help but grin. People meanwhile were looking curiously at them, being more specific, they were looking at _her. _What did she do to catch their interest? Arata notices it too, but he did not look to happy about it. He turns his attention back to her and says, ''Maybe we should go to our next lesson. What do you have next?'' He trys to divert the attention from their peers from them with acting as casual as possible.

But apparently, it is already too late.

A fairly handsome guy with slicked back, black hair and light green eyes calls out loudly, ''Yo Arata!'' Him and some other guys, _his posse, _walks to Arata. Said brunette facepalms with a nervous smile on his face. Mayu concludes he knows them, but probably didn't want that. At least, it looks like that.

The guy with light green eyes swings his arm around the shorter male brunette. ''How's it going?'' he asks his friends. Arata tries to push his arm away, but he failed. ''Fine,'' he answers curtly, wanting to get away as fast as possible. The black haired (she dubs him Green-eyes, they are eye-cathing. Pun intended.) looked like he didn't really notice him and gives Mayu a look and whispers not discreetly in Arata's ear,

''So, who's that chick?''

He isn't subtel, is he? She feels a bit insulted, he could have asked her instead of Arata! That poor guy looked like he just wanted to go away. Taking pity, she answers for Arata, ''I'm the new student.'' She gives a small and polite smile. Green-Eyes whistles loudly. ''Already? You fix girls fast, Aarata!" He is quick to conclude, isn't he? Arata chocks on his spit when Green-Eyes slaps him on his back.

Arata, answering for himself this time, "No, no, no, no! I'm just leading her around." He laughs nervously. Mayu made a mental note to thank him.

"Sureeee," he says not believing him. An annoying smirk is plastered on his face.

She steps in, "I apologize, but we need to go. If we don't, we will get late. I also suggest you to go, too. You would not want to face the wrath of your teacher, do you?" she asks rheotorically. She didn't even lie, they would really get late if they wouldn't go now. His smirk is quickly whiped of his face. "I think we should go, yeah. Later Arata!" and he and his posse walk away. To the C-corridor. He sighs in relief, his next class is in B03.

"That's a friend of mine."

"I noticed." She actually did not, they did not really look like friends. Jeez, she wouls never understand guy logic. Since when is someone who embarresses you, a friend? Well, it looked like he embarressed him.

An awkward silence followed that, until Mayu broke it. "Can you still show me my class?"

He pockets his hands again. "Sure, which class?" he asks.

"B03," informs she him curtly. "Ahhh. Great! We have the same class, so I don't need to walk to be my own class later."

"Yeah,'' she begins awkwardly. ''That's great,' ends she lamely. She didn't really know what to do, the visit made her a bit embarrassed, and that they thought she is so easily ''fixed'' didn't make it any better.

He coughs nervously. ''I'm sorry about that, but they normally aren't like that.'' She gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't comment on it. He notices it, but didn't say anything about it.

Quickly changing the subject, he explains, "We need to go down the stairs, seeing that the number is lower than 10. Everything above ten is on second floor, everything down ten is on the first floor. Do you get it?'' She blinks and nods.

"That actually makes sense." She facepalms with a sigh. "I feel like an imbecile."

He grins. "Trust me, everyone does feel like that after someone explains it to them. When someone explained it to me, I facepalmed with a _wall. _So you handled it pretty good, compared to me."

Mayu wittyly responds with, "I think everyone would."

"Touché."

The rest of the walk was in silence. But this time, not a uncomfortable one.

**I'm so sorry that there didn't really happen anything important! But I can assure you, next chapter I will try to introduce the Vongola "gang"! **

**So what do you guys think about Arata and Mayu? I'm honestly curious, so if you don't mind telling me, than maybe you should write a review, or PM? I also would love to her your thoughts about this chapter! I hope the next one is as fast as this one. And hey, writing about that fixer is funny as hell~**

**But, if there is something I need to explain, just ask! I wouldn't mind explaining anything, I even love it when people are curious about my stuff. It makes me feel happy. :)**

**I've already said it, but next chapter, will the main cast be introduced! So stay tuned and maybe follow/favorite? (:**

**Idiotic Tramp is out.**

**Pssssst, joking. About the pairing, I still don't what it is going to be. Maybe it will be Arata, but you guys can choose! I will make a poll, okay? So please vote! **


End file.
